Allusions and References
References to Religion and Mythology Christianity * Both Lucifer and Death exist in this universe, albeit different versions of them * Zakaria can be pronounced as Zachariah, an angel in the bible * Heilvania, when controlled by Lucius, was referred to as Hellvania and the Christian idea of Hell * Heilvania seems to be based on the common Christian idea of heaven * Heilvania's Royal Guards wear armor inspired by angels * Demons in this universe seem to be based on the Christian ideas of Demons. * In this universe, gods do indeed exist and created the universe, similar to the ideas presented in the bible * The 'Badjacks' are said to each reference the Seven Deadly Sins ** Murder is said to represent Wrath ** Horror is said to represent both Pride and Gluttony ** Lucid is said to represent Sloth ** Anti is said to represent both Lust and Greed ** Error is said to represent Envy * Multiple weapons are named after characters in the bible ** Jack's Weapons Zachariah and Raphael are named after angels ** In Universe 10, Jack and Skull are gifted with twin staves named Cain and Abel, which is a reference to the sons of Adam and Eve, Cain being the first murderer and Abel being his victim ** Murder's main weapon is a large claymore named Lucifer ** Horror's main weapon is a machete named Azazel Greek Mythology * Mavis Jackson's nickname 'Arachne' is named after a weaver who was turned into a spider by Athena * Ace's middle name is Ares, God of War * Georgia's middle name is Athena, Goddess of Strategy * Grace's middle name is Hera, Mother of the Gods References to other anime * There are a multitude of references to the Anime Trigun ** Jack's weapon Raphael is a giant cross-shaped cannon that can be shifted into a multitude of other weapons, this is a reference to the anime Trigun, where Nicholas D. Wolfwood uses a giant cross called the Cross Punisher ** Serif's Wanted Poster is seen and the price on his head is $600,000,000 which is a reference to Vash The Stampede's price of $$600,000,000,000 in the anime * While in his Mouse form during the first arc of the show, Skull swung around and slashed at people, referring to them as 'Titans', a direct reference to Attack on Titan * Blackjack's Two Middle Names are 'Edward' and 'Alphonse' which is a direct reference to the Elrics from Full Metal Alchemist * Murder's great sword Lucifer is designed to be a reference to the Tessiaga from Inuyasha * In Chapter 4 of "White Love" Mark mentions that his favorite place to eat is "Tomura's Palace" which is a reference to Tomura Shiguraki from My Hero Academia * There are a multitude of references to the famous Anime Dragon Ball Z ** Edward's original design and purpose was based on Future Trunks, even wearing similar clothes. Speaking of this, during a battle with Gothic's Minions, he uses a move visually similar to Future Trunks' Burning Attack ** Blackjack has a scar across his cheek, which is a direct reference to Bardock ** The powerful Howitzer Cannon is based on the multitude of Ki Waves from this series References to TV shows * In Chapter 1 of "V for Ventura~", Skull puts on a sailor hat and a peanut while shouting "I'm a Goofy Goober" which is a reference to Spongebob Squarepants, specifically the Spongebob Squarepants Movie, * There are a multitude of references to The Simpsons ** In Chapter 2 of "V for Ventura~", Cynthia strangles Skull while shouting "Why you little", which is a direct reference to The Simpsons and what Homer shouts while strangling Bart ** In Chapters 2 and 3 of "White Love", Grace and Anya's teacher is named Evan Crabapple, which might be seen as a reference to Bart's 4th-grade teacher Edna Krabappel. * In Prologue, when referring to missing children, Victoria refers to a kid in a wheelchair named Timmy and the 'fat kid' named Eric, both of which are references to South Park * There are a multitude of references to Supernatural ** Western Jack's second revolver is named The Colt, a reference to the gun of the same name in Supernatural, his hunting knife is also called Castiel, a reference to the character of the same name. ** Brody's last name is Singer and his middle name is Robert, a reference to Bobby Singer from Supernatural ** The Demons in V for Ventura seem to be based at least slightly on the demons from Supernatural, even down to similar weaknesses, such as being unable to pass salt. * Scyther's design is based on Slade from Teen Titans, even using similar tech * At the end of Chapter 3, Skull and Cynthia state 'Let's go, just me and you, let's go, just one on two' which is a reference to Steven Universe and the song 'Stronger Than You' * TinySatan and her side of the family's last name is Cipher, based on Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. References to video games * There is a multitude of references to Final Fantasy ** In Chapter 1 of "V for Ventura~" Esteban is shown drinking at the "Seconth Heaven" a reference to the Seventh Heaven bar from Final Fantasy VII ** TinySatan's Sword is named Queen's Gambit an obvious reference to the Final Fantasy Series ** Murder holds his sword in a pose mimicking that of Cloud Strife * Mercenary Jack uses a sword with a blue hue named Tyrael, a reference to the Diablo Series * There are a multitude of references to Overwatch ** Seraph's First Armor is designed after Genji from Overwatch, even having similar wings to Mercy ** One of Western Jack's pistols is named Peacekeeper, a reference to McCree * While beating up Soul Eater, Jack called him 'Alex Mercer', a character from the game Prototype * According to Concept Art and original designs, the Souls, especially the termination and savior souls are designed after the souls from Undertale * Mercenary Jack has a harpoon that comes out of his gauntlet, an obvious reference to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat * Mercenary Jack also has a small dagger coming from the gauntlet, a reference to Assassin's Creed * Western Jack's design draws some elements from John Marston from Red Dead Redemption * Buggs Alabaster's name is based on the bully of the same name from "Kindergarten" * DedSec is based on the group of the same name from Watch Dogs * There are a multitude of references to Devil May Cry ** Jax and Lila's Middle Names Dante and Vergil are the names of the two brothers from the series ** In 1000 Years Later, Shauna's graffiti magic is similar to that of Kat from DMC; Devil May Cry References to comic books * There are many references to Marvel Comics ** Universe 610, commonly referred to as the 'Ultimate' Universe, is called and numbered such based on Marvel's Ultimate Universe which is Universe 1610. ** Soul Eater, as well as Jikan and Supesa in their weakened forms, are very similar to the Symbiotes from Marvel Comics ** When Lucid Edward becomes infected he refers to himself as Venom, an obvious reference to Marvel Comics ** Anti Jack's main weapon seems to be a chain with a hook on the end that he can set on fire, alongside a motorcycle with flame decals on it, this in itself is a reference to Ghost Rider ** The super-soldier program that Ace goes through is similar to Captain America * There are also a multitude of references to DC Comics ** Anti Jack originally used a pair of swords called 'Sin' and 'Salvation' a reference to the Sword of Sin and Sword of Salvation that Azrael uses. ** Mercenary Jack uses a multitude of weapons, specifically his bo staff, his sword and a gauntlet that contains a multitude of weapons, these being references to Deathstroke and Deadshot respectively * The name of the series 'V for Ventura' is based on the graphic novel 'V for Vendetta' References to movies * The last name of the main family (Ventura) is based on the Jim Carrey movie "Ace Ventura: Pet Detective", which is also what Ace's name is based on. * In Universe 10, Jack referred to Mole Rat as 'Road Warrior', a reference to the Mad Max series * There are a multitude of references to Disney Movies ** In Chapter 4 of "White Love", Anya calls Mark and Grace "Lady and The Tramp" a reference to the movie of the same name. ** Mercenary Ace, Georgia and Grace use weapons that reference Fredzilla, Honey Lemon and Wasabi from Big Hero 6 * There are a multitude of references to early slasher movies ** Horror Jack's design mimics that of Jason Voorhees ** Horror EC's use of long claws and tall stature is reminiscent of Freddy Kreuger ** Francis Sawyer is based on Leatherface, down to the chainsaw and his last name being Sawyer * There are a multitude of references to the 1987 Movie 'The Princess Bride' ** While complementing TinySatan, Jack tells her 'There's a shortage of perfect breasts in the world, it'd be a pity to damage yours.' ** Among the many poisons Gray the blacksmith carries, he carries Iocane Powder * In Chapter 1 of "V for Ventura", Skull calls Esteban "not much of a Happy Gilmore" a reference to the movie "Happy Gilmore" by Adam Sandler References to the real world * In Chapter 1 of "V for Ventura~" the magic school that Skull and Cynthia attend is called the "James Lee's Academic Center for Magic and Alchemy" which is a reference to series co-creator James Lee * In Prologue, Victoria and Aiden both play Mortal Kombat, a real-world video game, and Victoria seems extra cunning and violent, a reference to how in the late 80s and early 90s many people thought video games made children violent. * Cornelius Van Masterky's last name is a reference to the KAC Masterkey which is a door breaching shotgun * Sigma's full name is John Henry Sigma, a reference to Henry Ford, * Many names in the series are references to fonts ** Jade Ventura's nickname 'Yananeska' is a font ** Sean Sigma's middle name 'Serif' is part of specific typefaces ** Blackjack Ventura's first name is a font ** Diamonde Ventura's first name is a font ** Ace, Georgia, and Grace are named after fonts * Ryan's vigilante name 'Ronin' is based on a Japanese samurai that lost their way. * There are multiple references to YouTube ** Mark, Sean, Jen, Pat, Adam, Felix, and Marzia are all references to famous YouTubers specifically Markiplier, JackSepticEye, GamingwithJen, PopularMMOs, SkyDoesMinecraft, PewDiePie and Marzia ** Arachne's last name is Sanders which is taken from Thomas Sanders ** In 1000 Years Later, Samantha refers to Tylor as 'Tylor, Lord of the Tys' which is a reference to a Markiplier Video * Western Jack's Rifle is nicknamed Ryder, a reference to the series of Red Ryder BB Guns. * In 1000 Years Later, Brittney wears glasses that are electronically enhanced, this is either a parody of or reference to Google Glass * There are many references to memes and vines ** During an interaction between Snowflake and Skull, there is a moment where she tells Skull "You're my best friend, if you're dying, I'm dying with you, ain't no choice" a reference to a vine called "Best Friends be like..." ** In 1000 Years Later, The Old Man shouts 'I'm legally blind' a reference to a meme of the same name * Many names are taken from card terms ** Jack's real name is Blackjack which is the name of a gambling game similar to that of "21" ** Ace is the name of a card type which is usually seen as the best card ** Euchre is the name of a trick based card game * Certain names are taken from real words, letters, and places ** Sigma is the eighteenth letter in the Greek alphabet ** Iona is the name of an island in Scotland ** Euchre is a term which relates to lying, the exact definition is "deceive, outwit, or cheat (someone)" ** Estron is the name of a chemical company ** Supesa, Jikan & Tamashi are Japanese for "Space", "Time" & "Soul" ** the term Detox or Detoxify means "a process or period of time in which one abstains from or rids the body of toxic or unhealthy substances" ** Jacqui's middle name is Delver which means "to carry on intensive and thorough research for data, information, or the like; investigate" ** Varik is a location in the Neatherlands References to books * In Prologue, Nathan, Victoria, and Aiden refer to themselves as 'The Three Musketeers' a reference to the book of the same name * In Prologue, Victoria references 'The Wizard of Oz' by calling all of the Vice Principal's subordinates 'The Flying Monkeys' * Horror Skull's Movements and stature are reminiscent of Cujo * In 1000 Years Later, Samantha refers to the Old Man as 'Gandalf', a reference to Lord of The Rings References to music * In Prologue, Nathan, Victoria and Aiden's friendship theme and what they spray painted on the school is "Killjoys make some noise" from the My Chemical Romance song Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) * Upon meeting Supesa and learning she is actually a god, Ace remarks "...well fuck. guess that means Ariana Grande was fucking right." which is a direct reference to the Ariana Grande song "God is a Woman" Category:Characters Category:References Category:V for Ventura